


Lady Who???

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Tresspasser, Same-Sex Marriage, Solas is dead, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Sera wakes up after her wedding, and has a talk with her new wife and learns things that she did not know. also covers her meeting her in laws and said in laws learning about her past, Sera also learns even more about her wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this seems highly random and rushed. It got stuck in my head and this is what happened. It all started with a Comic that i can not find again sadly that had the bedroom scene to some degree.

Lady Who???

Sera groaned feeling deliciously sore in all the right place, she rolled over and was met with a face full of tits. Sera smirked as she remembered last night, or at least the parts the alcohol had not erased.  
The wedding had been great way to perk up her now wife, Killing Solas in that mirror place had not sat well with buckles.

The wedding was a small but loud affair, with the Chargers supplying most of the noise. Sera thought she was going to go deaf from their cheering, when the bouquet and landed in Maryden’s shocked hands then the garter in Krem’s. Sera did not know how Ruffles managed to arrange the whole thing in less than two days, but she was not going to complain or ask, something’s you did not need to know.

The brides had both been wearing dress, though Sera wore a normal wedding dress it was Buckles dress that nearly made sera faint. She walked out short hair style tastefully (she never had long hair, complaining that it got too hot under her helm.), her face had just a touch of makeup. 

Lips crimson with subtle tones under her eyes to make them pop, but the dress was something that had Sera flushing red and growing wet at the sight. A slit dress of her own design, it was pure white with golden silk embroidery running up and down her form, it hugged and the gold marked out every great feature. 

A groan brought Sera back to the face full of tit she was pillowed on, a hand pinched her arse making her jump. A sleepy chuckle made Sera playfully scowl at buckles, who just looked at her like the bloody innocent shite that Sera knew she wasn’t. 

“Arse.” She muttered. 

“Yes that is what I grabbed, it is only fair as you used my tits as pillows.” Buckles winked. 

“Whatever, how you feeling buckles? Sore in all the right places your holiness?” She teased. 

“Oh yes, my fair lady Trevelyan.” Buckles simpered like an ass kissing maid, Sera started laughing until the words sunk in. 

“Wait-wait Lady WHO!?” Sera demanded starting to panic. 

“Yep.” Buckles the arse taunted popping the ‘P’ “You are now nobility, part of one of the oldest and most distinguished families in the marches!” Buckles was taking sick pleasure in this, Sera just knew it! 

“W-well you’re the noble nob that married down, oh how far Lady Trevelyan has fallen her family must be so disappointed!” Sera shot back in a mock noble voice, to her surprise Buckles started laughing until she fell off the bed. 

Climbing back on the bed she tackled Sera pinning her wrists together above her head and began sucking on her tits, stopping when Sera was panting to smirk at her. “Given that I am a quarter-elf, and still in the running for Heir, I think we are fine!” then Buckles nipped her ears, before rolling off. 

“Why did you never tell me this?” Asked Sera as she scooted closer to Buckles. 

“I have told you all about me Grandma Silva, she was the one who taught me to fight.” Sera face palmed realizing that she had never bothered to find out if this great grandma was a human. 

“great aunt Lucille was the one who set up my grandparents, my family using the chantry funding we do to keep the chantry quiet about the dalish on are on our lands. We also tend to employ the Dalish and city elves to help with horses. Now can we stop talking and get back to having fun?” Buckles asked cupping Sera’s bare sex. 

“Fine.” Sera sighed in a false mocking tone, her cunt showing just how much she was really looking forward to it. Buckles rolled her back over on to her stomach and Sera smiled crazily. 

________________________________________ 

Sera would have to suffer through more jokes about her new title for the next month. Buckles took her to visit her family, Sera had been dragged off by Buckles brother to be given a talk. She left that talk pale with fear, before she could recover she was dragged off by the sisters and left even paler. 

Her knew family was downright scary, but also a riot! The next day the brothers showed her new climbing tricks, and her new sisters showed her ways to make new poisons. When she met the grandma she was shocked to find her to be dalish! 

“Your family is bloody wack!” She told buckles as they laid panting in bed, after a good hard tumble. 

“Our family, and yes they are wack but they are the best family out there!” Sera agreed with Buckles on that, she had seen how close the family was and how good they treated the little people. 

“Tomorrow My sisters and brothers want to show you something, make sure you have your Jenny gear.” Buckles whispered in her ear with a sly look, no matter what Sera tried nothing would pry anything else out of Buckles. 

Sera was annoyed, she had wanted to meet up with the marcher Jenny tonight, but her new Family was dragging her out for a night of good old Trev style fun. She wondered why they were all dressed in heavy cloaks, when she noticed that they were nearing her meeting spot. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, nobles should be with other nobles right?” She asked not knowing if Buckles talked about her being a Jenny. 

“We are all most there, besides we are meeting a new friend that you will like. They are a prankster as well.” The eldest said with a smirk. 

They entered the abandoned courtyard, Sera looked around hoping that the Jenny would be smart enough to not show up. The group took their hoods off and moved to the center of the yard, the Trevs threw a pile of red rocks on the ground. 

“Are we waiting for a jenny?” Sera asked and one of the sisters slapped the oldest brother’s shoulder. “Told you she would figure it out.” 

Buckles started laughing like the shit she was. “Sorry, I had to do it!” her family looked at her like she had lost her mind. “Sera is the one you guys are waiting for, did you really think I would not have brought the Jenny of the inquisition to meet you guys.” 

“Evie, really your pranks are too complicated and long. I mean not telling us about the Jenny just to do this is a bit sad sister.” The oldest sister scolded as the others chuckled and Sera was left staring. 

“Wait you lot are the Jennies here?” Sera asked, the family looked at her like she was nuts. “Yeah we thought Evie here told you this, really Evie I thought we broke you of this double sided prank thing of yours.” The youngest sister sighed. 

“Sorry it was too good, in my defense it started with not wanting to expose anything about other Jennies. Then when we started flirting it became a game of mine, and it got me through the most boring days planning out letters and such.” Sera sighed and kissed her wife, thinking how this woman was as mad as she was. 

The family left to find a bar and some trouble, Sera had lost her family in Ferelden but found a new and better one in the marches. Sera and Buckles would later retire to the marches after many adventures, and they spent time trying new baking ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a Paetron account under this username, this may be a hobby but any support is more than welcome. Also any suggestion or prompts are greatly welcomed, if i use said sugggestion then you get a shout out and a cookie, Sorry the cookie is a lie. :(


End file.
